bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Roaring Thunder Viktor
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40827 |no = 1451 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 112 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 16, 55 |normal_distribute = 25, 75 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 16, 55 |bb_distribute = 25, 75 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 16, 21, 26, 31, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |sbb_distribute = 7, 6, 5, 4, 9, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 16, 20, 24, 28, 32, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Viktor's love for his clan was such that he gave everything he had to avenge its destruction, including his life. Some say that the leader of the dragon demons claimed that this very emotional side of Viktor's was what ultimately lead to his demise. Had he been able to approach the situation in a more logical and tactical manner, he might have been able to eventually repel and even corner the dragon demons. But even that would have perhaps been driven by his animosity against their leader and their race. |summon = Destruction! Victory! Slaughter! This feels good! I feel like a true demon! |fusion = I'll pay you back for this by showing you... Showing you the agonizing cries of the depths of hell! |evolution = Now I understand... If I had let myself tap into this power, I would've been invincible! | hp_base = 6347 |atk_base = 2766 |def_base = 2011 |rec_base = 1943 | hp_lord = 8243 |atk_lord = 3426 |def_lord = 2514 |rec_lord = 2418 | hp_anima = 9360 |rec_anima = 2120 |atk_breaker = 3724 |def_breaker = 2216 |def_guardian = 2812 |rec_guardian = 2269 |def_oracle = 2365 |rec_oracle = 2865 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 2 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Beast's Untamed Soul |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, Def and 25% damage reduction for first 2 turns, adds probable Def ignoring effect to attack & adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for 2 turns when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 20% chance to ignore Def & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% |bb = Maxima Sanctio |bbdescription = 2 combo Thunder attack on all foes, high probable Injury and Paralysis effects, adds powerful additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns, hugely boosts BB gauge & considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 8 BC, 140% Atk, Def, Rec, 80% chance for ailments & 400% multiplier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 2 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Desecrator |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, probable huge 2 turn Atk reduction, adds powerful additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns & hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50%, 70% Def to Atk & 500% DoT multiplier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |ubb = Beastly Demon Fang |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, fills all allies' BB gauge to max, enormously boosts Atk and Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Atk, Def, 250% Def to Atk & 600% BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Feral God of War |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts critical damage and boosts elemental based damage |esnote = 50% all elemental damage & 100% crit damage |evofrom = 40826 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Atk Boosting |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts BB Atk |omniskill2_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = Low probability of Def ignoring effect |omniskill2_2_note = 20% chance |omniskill2_3_sp = 30 |omniskill2_3_desc = Normal attack may hit all foes |omniskill2_3_note = 20% chance with 50% damage penalty |omniskill2_4_sp = 20 |omniskill2_4_desc = Enhances success rate of normal attacks hitting all foes effect |omniskill2_4_note = +10% chance. 30% chance total |omniskill3_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances BB's boost to Atk, Def, Rec effect |omniskill4_1_note = +10% boost. 150% boost total |omniskill4_2_sp = 50 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances SBB's huge boost to Atk relative to Def effect |omniskill4_2_note = +20% boost. 90% Def to Atk total |notes = |addcat = Karl's Origin |addcatname = Viktor2 }}